SeaGreen Eyes Gaara oneshot
by Destiny Margera
Summary: Short Gaara one-shot. Nothing much to say! v1


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Destiny Lawson

****

Sea-Green Eyes

Name: Destiny Lawson

Age: 17

Hair: cinnamon

Eyes: honey brown

Height: 5' 3"

Origin: America

Level: Jounin

**Chapter 1**

POV--Destiny

"Why don't you just tell him Des?" Temari sighed "Everyone knows you love him. Hell he might know, he just don't know what to do about it!" I look up from my bowl of ramen with a sad smile "I'm not going to tell him anything and neither are you guys. I know he doesn't feel the same way for one. Two I don't want to ruin what little friendship we have, three I'm being selfish and don't want to get hurt. Finally four..." I'm interrupted by a nearby ninja shouting "Sound nins are attacking the village!" "That!" I finish my sentence as Temari, Hinata, Kyoko, Mizuka, and I rush outside. Of all of us, boys included, there are only 4 Jounin (Neji, Kyoko, Mizuka, and myself) the others have yet to take their exams. As we started to head into battle I say to the others "Don't fight! Get all the children and anyone else below Chunin level out of here!" Naruto started to argue "No arguments! I'm pulling rank now GO!" I yell then look to the Kazekage and his two siblings "That does include you three as well." I run off to help the other Jounin.

The battle continued for three hours when I heard a scream. Turing I saw four Sound nin getting crushed by Gaara's 'Sand Coffin' attack, I glare at him and continue to fight. When I turn to check on the disobedient Kazekage I see two Sound nin sneaking up on him from behind while he fights six more head-on. I finish off the three I was fighting and go to help him when they throw 10 kunai at his back, without thinking I step in the line of fire while sending out an attack to kill them. I gasp as I feel the kunai hit their unintended target, I feel someone catch me as I fall. I see something red and whisper "Gaara?" in a surprised tone as I see his distraught face, his eyes filled with sorrow, love, and pain. I smile at him while saying "I love you!"… Everything goes black.

POV--Gaara

'Damn it! Destiny don't you dare die on me, I can't lose another person I love!' I thought as I raced toward Konoha hospital. "Gaara! Gaara slow down!" I heard Kankuro yell to me as he and the others tried to catch up with us "I refuse to let her die!" I hear myself shout back while racing into the emergency room. Nurses rush to my side to take Destiny and get her checked out, as soon as we were told she would be fine, but in a coma I was by her side. 'What the hell is she doing to me? I never show emotions, for that matter I've never felt emotions, yet when I'm around her I do. I want to trust and love her and I want her to trust and love me!'

It's been three days since I brought Destiny in and she has yet to wake up. "Gaara you can't keep doing this. You haven't left her side for more than 5 minutes in 3 days. Your only human if you keep this up you'll be the one in a coma" Temari commented to me "If you won't go home and sleep for me do it for Destiny do you think she wants you dead? If that where true I don't think she would've taken those hits for you!" "Alright I get it!" I finally yell "If anything changes you better call me or I'll kill you" I mutter to my older sister walking out the door "Don't worry!" she said "You'll be the first one I talk to" I nod and start to head home.

POV--Destiny

I blink letting my eyes adjust to the bright light in the room. Seeing Temari I say "You know this is why I hate white rooms" she spins around grinning "it makes the lights way to bright!" Temari laughs and hugs me "How are you feeling Des?" I smirk "Fine. How's everyone else?" "Good. I just sent Gaara home; he hasn't left your side since he brought you here." I look at her strangely "What do you mean 'since he brought me here'?" Temari looked at me "When you took that blow and told him you loved him, he flipped! He single handedly killed the Sound nin, left, and carried you all the way here at top speed. I only got him to leave an hour ago and that was only possible after mentioning that you wouldn't want him dead." she sighed "He really loves you and is just now figuring it out!"

"He's at home right?" I ask "Yeah, why?" I quickly get dressed and run out heading toward the Subaku household. I go into the mansion and head upstairs to Gaara's bedroom, opening the door I watch him sleep. After a few minutes I climb into the bed next to him and whisper in his ear "I love you Gaara!" Turning around he open's his eyes and smiles back at me while saying "I love you too Destiny! More than anything." We stay there in each others arms all day and night.

3 years later

"Subaku no Gaara do you take Destiny Lawson to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asks "I do!" "And do you Destiny Lawson take Subaku no Gaara to be your husband?" "I do!" "Then I know pronounce you man and wife!"

9 months to the day

"Wahhh!" Everyone looks to the back of the hospital to a specific room "Look Gaara. It's your daughter!" Destiny cries while holding her new baby girl. She had cinnamon colored hair and sea-green eyes like her father. All Gaara did from that day forward is hold his family and loved ones, protecting them even if it meant his life and one day it might just have come to that!


End file.
